


"Outernet" [Jared - Extended imagine]

by A_Wolf



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Echelon - Fandom, jared leto - Fandom
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was requested over at: theartofimagining13 on Tumblr.</p><p>Original imagine: Imagine: Jared randomly taking pictures of you; he puts his favorite one in his “notes from the outernet” book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Outernet" [Jared - Extended imagine]

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining.](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/)

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

Jared had suggested hiking in the Woods that morning.

As you walk in front of him you hear a familiar sound and turn around.

You see Jared with a camera in his hands, taking your picture.

_-Don’t mind me, keep walking._

He says with a mischievous smile.

_-Why are you taking my picture? Paparazzi much?_

_-Photography is a huge hobby of mine. I’m trying to learn more and these surroundings help, so just be my model please._

_-No, I hate having my picture taken._

_-Y/N, please, that’s ridiculous. No one will see these._

You make a face but nod.

_-Fine._

* * *

 

 

 You’re watching a movie in the comfort of your home one evening when there’s a knock on the door.

You open it only to find a package on your doorstep.

Someone just left it there. You look around but find no one.

You take the box inside and open it. There’s a book inside.

_“Notes from the outernet” words and photos by Jared Leto._

You smile to yourself. He had mentioned something about a new project but never gave details; he had in fact promised it as a surprise.

You immediately start flipping through the pages. There’s a dedication at the beginning of it for friends and family.

Then there are personal pictures of the band and their adventures while touring, surroundings, favorite things; you turn the page and widen your eyes.

You find one of the pictures he took that one time the two of you went hiking a few months ago.

There’s only a one word caption underneath the photograph.

_“Her.”_


End file.
